


Summoning Alec Lightwood

by Humanity_Strongest_001, Levi__Acker_Gay



Series: Dark/DemonAlec Lightwood [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Annoyed Magnus Bane, At the rest of the gang, Demon Alec Lightwood, Demon Summoning, Greater Demon Alec Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanity_Strongest_001/pseuds/Humanity_Strongest_001, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi__Acker_Gay/pseuds/Levi__Acker_Gay
Summary: Magnus began chanting, the four shadowhunters each standing at a point around the pentagram. There were extra protection wards and spells around the five pointed star: you couldn't be too careful whilst summoning a greater demon.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Dark/DemonAlec Lightwood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743709
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	Summoning Alec Lightwood

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about it being so short  
> I hope you enjoy reading it

Magnus began chanting, the four shadowhunters each standing at a point around the pentagram. There were extra protection wards and spells around the five pointed star: you couldn't be too careful whilst summoning a greater demon. Magnus finished the latin words, they seemed to bounce off the walls.

There was a birst of fire from the pentagram, and a thick black wave of smoke, dissapated slowly through the room, making everyone choke and cough. It swirled like a whirlpool, coalescing slowly into the centre of the pentagram into the figure of a man. Isabelle blinked. She wasn't sure what she'd expected, but it wasn't this. A tall man with black hair, humanoid with broad shoulders dressed in a well-cut black suit and black shoes.

So this was the famous Alexander, greater demon whose surprisingly sympathetic to downworlders, let's just hope he actually helps Magnus thought.

Jace glanced around uneasily, his fingers itching for his blades. The demon's backk was towards Magnus, but he could tell from the power radiating from him that he was angry. "Who dares summom me" the demon spoke in a loud voice that sent shivers down their spines. He turned a lazy circle, but once he saw Magnus he smirked. His entirely black eyes faded to a deep blue. "A warlock and four shadowhunters" he began, glancing around at the entire group, "you keep elastorous company Magnus Bane."

The four shadowhunters glanced towards Magnus. "What do you wan?" Magnus opened his mouth to reply, but Jace cut in. "We need a way to defeat Sebastian and Lilith."

Magnus glared at Jace, "why do you think I would help, or be able to help" the demon snapped at Jace, before turning back to Magnus. "I see why you didn't ask your father thoough. Him and Lilith are...close."  
"Will you help us?" Magnus asked. "Why should I," he smirked.

"We have heard the stories" Isabelle said, breaking the silence, "we thought you might be... sympathetic towards the downworlders."

The demon gazed at her, moving to stand in front of her. She looked away. "There is a price. Obviously," Magnus spoke up before the idiots could , "we are aware that there is a price, as there is always when it comes to demons. But what would your 'price' be?"

The demon grinned, "for me to be allowed on earth."

"We can't release anothere greater-demon, the clave's already mad about-"  
"Screw the clave" the demon laughed, "but if you want my help, I need to be released in order to do so."

The demon looked at Magnus. "What do you say?" The warlock frowned, pausing for several moments before answering. "You would come to earth, defeat Lilith and her brat, then go back to hell?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Of course not. I do want to see what has happened since i've last been here, I do hope some fun things have happened, or at least changed." The demon clapped his hands together, grinning widely.

Magnus glared, but began the incantation that would summon Alexander to earth. 'I just hope this does not end up worse than the current situaton.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> If there are any mistakes, please correct me in the comments :)  
> Please leave a kudos and a comment if you liked  
> Suggestions are also welcom


End file.
